Paper Flowers
by hagane-no-Juugo
Summary: Envy is close to once and for all killing Ed. But his feelings take over. And when the two grow to like each other, what will happen? Edvy EdxEnvy, RoyxEd YAOI and Eventual Mpreg and character death.
1. Guilt

**Title:** Paper Flowers

**Rating:** Eh, it will most likely hop in between PG and NC-17.

**Pairing:** EnvyxEd RoyxEd and possibly other pairings.

Chapter 1

Guilt

"Fucking bastard!" Another blow to the face. "Asshole!"

"Aw, calm down O'chibi-san!" Envy pushed Ed off him and kicked him in the gut.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" Ed lunged at Envy, who moved aside.

"I'd like to see you try!" Envy punched him in the stomach, which brought Ed to his hands and knees. Envy grabbed him and threw him to the nearby wall. Ed gasped for air just as Envy grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him to the ground. He put his hand over top of Ed's chest and grabbed his shirt and picked him up roughly. "It's over Chibi-san." He said, turning his arm into a blade. But right then, as he was just about to stab right through Ed's heart, Envy felt something. Something deep inside him. Something that left him pondering. Envy shook his head of the possible reasons for this unknown feeling. Again, he was just about to kill the blonde when it came to him.

_Why do I suddenly feel… Guilty?_

Envy removed his hand from Ed's shirt, threw him on the ground, and resorted to kicking him it in the head until he knocked the poor blonde out.

"Asshole." And with that, Envy walked away.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"He's late."

"He probably just slept in, Sir." Riza answered.

"Not this late" Roy stood up and looked at the paper work he had intended on giving Ed.

"I'm sure he will be here soon." Roy sighed.

"You're probably right." Roy sat back down and Riza walked out of Roy's office.

"This is gunna be a looooooooooooooooooooooong day…"

OOooOOooOOooOO

Envy glared at the ground below him. Yes. Glared.

In fact, he was glaring so intently, that he practically freaked when a squirrel, perched on the branch next to him, made a loud, eerie, clicking noise. Envy fell off the high branch he was perched on and landed on the hard ground right on his ass.

"Oww…" He said. But after about a second, after it healed, he stood up and glared at the squirrel. He sighed and walked away, knowing that his stare would not affect the creature in the least.

While walking, Envy pondered on why he felt guilt during his fight with Ed.

_I could have killed him. But I didn't! What the hell is wrong with me! I can't even kill a stupid shrimp!_

Envy looked at his whereabouts. He recognised this place. He walked down a familiar alley until he got to his destination.

He looked at the pitiful blonde laying helplessly on the ground.

_If I didn't know any better, I would think he was dead._

Envy poked at the young alchemist's ribs.

"Chibi-san! Wake up."

Ed groaned when Envy poked him where he had been kicked earlier. Envy sighed as he picked Ed up.

_What the hell am I doing?_ He asked himself.

Upon reaching the apartment where Ed and his brother lives, Envy set Ed down and pondered on how to get into the room.

_He probably has a key somewhere…_

After Envy had looked all around the door, he began searching in Ed's pockets. When he got to Ed's back right pocket, he smiled in accomplishment. He took the key and stuck it in the keyhole and twisted. He opened the door and took in his surroundings. The apartment was nice and neat. Everything was put where it belonged, and not a speck of dirt could be seen.

Envy tossed Ed on the couch and went into the kitchen. Not caring that he was stealing food, he grabbed an apple off the counter and walked back into the living room. He clutched the small remote sitting on the coffee table and pressed 'Power'. The TV turned on and Envy sat on the couch, at Ed's feet.

As it got later, Envy slowly became tired. At about midnight, he had finally drifted to sleep.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Okay I know it's short. I really wasn't trying to get anywhere in this chapter, so I just... typed.

So anyways, I know this chapter totally sucks ass, but I don't care:D

So please review! All flamers with have Hughes armed with photos of his family at their heels!


	2. Pizza

**Title: **Paper Flowers

**Rating: **Probably… I dun no, uh… PG-16 for violence and suggestive content

**Paring:** EnvyxEd for this chapter!

Okay. I know I got this chapter up super quickly. It's because I wrote it while my friend was editing my first chapter. So, I'll reply to reviews for the third chapter. SHANKYA

OOooOOooOOooOO

Chapter 2

Pizza

Ed groaned as he grabbed a lock of green hair. He snuggled into the chest of the person lying beside him, holding his waist with two strong arms.

_Wait_

_Person lying beside me?_

_With… Green hair?_

_The only person I know with green hair is…_

Ed screamed and tried to get free, but Envy wouldn't let go of him.

"ENVY LET GO OF ME DAMNIT!" Ed screamed.

Envy opened one eye but quickly shut it. "Nnnhn… Go shut the blinds…" He said and nuzzled into Ed's chest.

"I can't you wont let go!"

Envy then remembered where he was. But… won't let go? What was Chibi-san talking about…?

Envy opened his eyes to find that somehow in the night, he had managed to go from Ed's feet, lay down right beside him, and wrap his arms around him, all with him not knowing. So there Ed was, trying with all his might to push away from the homunculus as Envy held onto his waist.

"Let go of meeeeee!" Ed yelled at him.

Envy smirked and held Ed closer. "Aww, but don't you like it?"

"NO!"

"Aw, come on!" Envy nuzzled into Ed's neck and Ed just went into some weird trance.

Envy smirked and pushed Ed off the couch and stood up.

"What was that for?" Ed asked.

"For being short." Envy responded and walked into the kitchen.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THE ANTS NEED A MICROSCOPE TO VEIW THEM!"

"You." Envy said and walked into the living room and switched on the TV.

Ed fumed and sat beside him. "I hate you."

"Sure ya do."

"What the hell are you doing in my house anyways?"

"I dun no."

"You have to know! How did you get here! The last this I remember you doing is walking away… while I fell unconscious." Ed calmed down for a bit. "Did you… bring me home?"

"Yup." Envy took a bite out of the piece of pizza he had heated up.

"Why!" Ed stared at him, confused in every way.

"Don't ask me."

"Well who other then you should I ask!"

"Don't ask me."

"Hmph." Ed eyed the pizza Envy had in his hand. "Gimme a bite." He said and stuck out his hand.

"Kay" Envy said and chomped down on Ed's arm.

"OW!" I didn't mean that! Give me a bite out of your pizza!"

"Oh. Well technically, it's your pizza."

"That's why you should give it to me!"

"No."

"GIVE ME SOME PIZZA!"

"Get your own!"

"I don't want to get up!"

"Oh yeah. You probably wouldn't be able to reach it anyways. To small you'd need me to reach to the top shelf!"

So through a long period of bickering, and Ed fuming about being short one too many times, Envy had finally given Ed some pizza and they had decided to order more(1).

Once the pizza had been delivered, and they were both sitting on the couch stuffing they're mouths, Envy decides to break the comfortable silence.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's in Resembool. He stayed there after I came back from a fix on my arm and leg."

"Why'd he stay?"

"I dun no."

"Uh huh…"

"What's the time?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me!"

"Hmm… 10:45, why?"

"SHIT!" Ed yelled. He jumped up and ran for the door.

"Wait what?" Envy stood up.

Ed ran back and grabbed a box of pizza then ran back out of the door.

"What the fuck?" Envy said to himself.

"Roy's gunna kill me!" Ed said under his breath while chomping down on pizza.

Once he was at head quarters, He barged into Roy's office.

"Fullmetal. Nice to see you're alive."

"Sorry I slept in."

"For two days?"

'Uh… yeah." Ed sat down and placed his pizza on his lap. Roy looked at the box and at Ed.

"Give me some pizza."

"What? No!"

"NOW"

Ed threw a piece at Roy, which landed right in front of him.

"Anyways, I have some more paper work for you to do. And I want you to start on it now."

"Fine." Ed said. He grabbed the paper and stuck it on top of the pizza box. He walked out of Headquarters and headed back to his apartment. Once he got to the door, he realized he didn't have his key. Hoping that Envy was still inside, Ed banged on the door.

"Envy, let me in!" He yelled at the door. As he heard footsteps coming closer, the door opened. Just a crack.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ed, damnit!"

"I don't want your stinking cookies!"

"I don't have cookies! Now let me in!"

"I don't think I should do that. Ed wouldn't be happy if I let a stranger into his house!"

Ed pushed on the door and Envy backed away from it.

"Whacha got there?" Envy asked looking at the paperwork.

"Stuff. Now leave me alone." Ed went into what Envy guessed to be his room and sat in front of a desk.

Envy grabbed a pizza box (They got 8 boxes for just the two of them), and sat on Ed's bed.

"Whacha doing Chibi?"

"Paper work, now leave me alone!"

Envy lied down and placed the pizza box on his stomach. And before he knew it, he was asleep.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Okay, yeah I ended it with Envy falling asleep again. XD

You probably can't order pizza in whichever world FMA is in, but what fun would it be if you couldn't pretend?

Okay so yeah another short chapter. I was just bored and had nothing else to do!

I just have one question for your people. While sitting on the toilet, not going to the bathroom but just sitting, do you ever draw on your legs? I know it seems totally random but I just was in the bathroom and I have this awesome picture of Pride!Ed on my leg and I was just perfecting it. X3

Okay, I know I'm messed. Leave me alone.

Yeah. Don't ask me about the underline right now. I have no clue how I'm doing this and I do not know how to undo it! And it's not the underline button.

So yeah. Please review and if you flame, feel the wrath of Wrath!


	3. Paper Flowers

Okay. Yet another chapter. I'm putting up another quick chapter because I had nothing better to do!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. If I did, the world would be sorry.

**Rating:** PG-13 for this chapter

OOooOOooOOooOO

Chapter 3

Paper Flowers

Envy woke up to the blinding sun, yet again. He pondered on whether to go close the blinds and go back to sleep. He decided against it and rolled over twice, rolling over the edge of the bad and gracefully falling on his face.

"Ow" He muttered under his breath and sat up. Crawling out of the room, he looked towards the bathroom noticing that _someone_ was in the shower. The homunculus smirked and walked up to the door. He twisted the handle noticing it was unlocked, and burst in yelling "CHIBI-SAN!" while doing so.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ENVY!" Ed yelled from behind the glass door. Knowing all too well that even though looking through the door may be a bit blurry , you could still make out a person's body perfectly. So Ed tried as best he could to cover himself, blushing like mad.

Yelling, Ed threw random blunt objects at the homunculus over the glass door. A shampoo bottle hit Envy in the arm, a plug hit him in the neck, a glass cup hit him in the head, and a bar of soap hit him in the gut. "GET OUT"

"Aww. Chibi-san has a temper!" Envy said approaching the door. Ed grabbed for another bottle when Envy backed away. "See ya!" He yelled and snuck out of the steamy room. Ed opened the glass door and locked the door into the bathroom, sighing. "What the fuck." He said once he got back into the shower.

_Well that was fun!_ Envy thought to himself. _What to do now…_ Envy walked into the living room and sighed. _Well, might as well leave._ He walked up to the window and took the screen out. He flung it across the room and hopped out the window and walked away.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Ed wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He looked in his room, and not seeing the homunculus anywhere, he closed and locked the door. Dropping the towel, Ed searched through his drawers and grabbed a pair of boxers. As he went to get some more clothing, something struck him. Al has been gone for awhile now so Ed has almost _nothing_ to wear.

"Damn it all!" Ed said as he took out a plain white t-shirt and a random pair of jeans. He hated white. It could get dirty _so_ easily. The young alchemist sighed and put on the clothes and stuck his hair in a ponytail. He walked into the living room, surprised to find the homunculus not there, but the window screen beside a lamp on a side table, and the window wide open.

Ed looked over at the coffee table and there, sitting on top of a pizza box, was a note with three flowers made out of paper inside.

_Ed,_

_I left because you're the most boring thing on this planet. Seriously. But have a little gift! And if your wondering why I gave you _paper_ flowers not _real_ flowers, It's cause paper flowers will never die on you. And you don't have to waste valuable time watering them!_

_Luv to the chibi!_

_Envy_

OOooOOooOOooOO

Okay I know it's totally short and stupid but I wanted to get it done.

I'll try to make the chapters longer. So yeah.

I know you're probably all like 'Why the hell is Envy giving paper flowers to Ed?' But I really have no clue myself. I'll clear that up later!

Please review small human like people! PLEASE!


	4. Scary Movies

Okay. Another chapter. And I would like to thank my best friend in the whole wide world, Ali, for editing this story and helping me with many problems and decisions. Such as how it's gunna end (its gunna spring tears. I cried myself by thinking of it), and what is gunna be the main problem and stuff like that. Thanx Al, I luv ya!

**Rating: **Let's see… PG-13 again. Rated for language.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Ed stared at the letter. Three words clear in his mind. Three words that were just _needed_ to be said aloud.

"What. The. Fuck." There you go.

Ed grabbed the origami flowers and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a vase and stuck them inside, and put the vase on the counter.

Ed walked back into the living room and replaced the screen onto the window.

"Yo"

Ed almost screamed. Okay, that's a lie. He did. But he didn't squeal so he gets points for that.

"WHAT THE FUCK ENVY!" He yelled.

The homunculus pouted. "Aww, chibi-san not happy to see me?"

"No!" Ed shoved Envy out of his way and flopped down on the couch. "I was actually starting to feel comfortable with you gone. So go away."

"Don't wanna."

"Go away! You don't live here! Stop acting like you do!"

"I do now."

"No you don't!"

"Yup."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yeeeeessss…"

"Why?"

Envy sighed. "Dante's being a bitch. She kicked me out." He looked at Ed and pouted. "So I was hoping chibi-san would be so kind as to let me stay for awhile…?"

"No."

"Aw, come on!"

"Why me? Why not… some… guy…?"

"Cause I don't know anyone else that isn't dead. Other then Dante. But that wont last long."

"Wouldn't you rather being alone?"

Envy looked at Ed. "If I wanted to live alone, then I would go an live alone."

"Aw! Poor Envy! So lonely!"

"Shaddap."

"Look shorty. Either you let me stay here, or you make a nice living of pushing up daisies."

"… If anyone asks, you just here because I can't get you to leave. Which isn't much of a lie."

"Okay!"

"But I have one question for you."

"And that would be…?"

"Why did you give me some fucked up paper flowers?"

"What else was I supposed to do with them?"

"…Why did you have them?"

"I have a lot of free time."

"Sure ya do."

Envy walked up to the TV and looked at the videos and DVDs surrounding the large black box. He fingered through the many movies, and got one out.

"Let's watch a movie!" He said. Well, more like yelled.

"Sure. Which one?"

Envy threw the DVD case at Ed. Ed looked at it. The Ring. Should have guessed. It's like the only horror the have.

"Fine." Ed put the disk into the DVD player. And turned on the TV. The two sat on the couch and began to watch the movie.

A Couple hours later, the movie was over. Ed stared at the screen, in complete awe. Envy stretched and stood up.

"Well, that was boring." He said and flopped back down on the couch. "…chibi?"

Ed still sat there in a daze. Envy picked up the DVD case and smacked him on the head with it. Ed quickly got out of his trance and looked at Envy.

"Chibi-san scared?" Envy smirked.

"Wha- Hell no!" Ed said and jumped to his feet. Envy smirked at him.

"Could have fooled me!"

Ed sighed and walked away towards his room.

"Where ya going chibi?"

"I have to finish that god damn paperwork." Ed sat at his desk and Envy sat down cross-legged on his bed.

"You're boring Chibi!"

Ed didn't answer, but grabbed a pen and started writing down words. Envy sighed and laid down oh Ed's bed. Like last night, Envy fell asleep.

Ed looked at the sleeping homunculus, and then back at his paperwork. He was almost done. Just a few more words…

Once Ed had finished the dreadful paperwork, he stood up and stretched. He yawned as he crawled into bed, completely forgetting that the homunculus was already sleeping there.

Ed closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep… yet again.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Al smiled as he opened the door to the apartment. Oh, what a wonderful trip that was! If you take out the fact that the train ride back took about 10 times as long as it's supposed to.

The boy (1) walked into the kitchen and looked around. There were cupboards open all around, a broken glass on the floor, a half-eaten apple rotting on the counter, a couple grocery bags in random spots, and four half-empty (or half-full. Whichever you like the most) pizza boxes on the floor and counters.

Looking into the living room, he regretted coming home. There were three more pizza boxes on the couch, pieces of pizza on the floor and coffee table, the DVD case for The Ring sitting on the couch, the disk for The Ring sitting on the coffee table, and couch pillows thrown around.

Al sighed. His brother was hopeless.

The young teenager walked into his own room, the only clean room in the house. He changed into a blue t-shirt and a random pair of black shorts. He crawled into bed, not bothering to wake Ed up, but to surprise him in the morning.

Ah, but little did he know, _he_ was going to be the one to be surprised…

OOooOOooOOooOO

YES AL IS HUMAN. And no, I'm not going to explain how this happened. X3

Okay, so I know I ended this with ANOTHER sleep-scene. Its 5:27 am, I haven't gone to bed yet, and I don't feel like being creative. And there's a pair of scissors right in front of me and they're practically screaming 'Grab me and run around like hell'.

So… how are you?

I really don't feel that I should stop typing…

So tell me how your day has been…

Well, I don't care anymore! So I shall now read… and go put these scissors away before I do something I will regret.

So please review, or I shall send scissors of doom after you! –gasp-

Thank you!


	5. Discovery

The pairings begin! cheers

Okay. So be happy that this is like the I'm-never-gunna-get-writers-block month!

I just feel so happy with my fics.

gasps It's the hour the demons awake… BEWARE! shifty eyes

I've watched too many horrors.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Ed slowly awoke, and buried his face into something nice, soft… It even smelt good. Ed opened his eyes, just a bit. He looked at the thing, noting that it was black. And such a nice material it was…

Ed placed a hand on the object in front of him and started running his fingers across it, enjoying the feeling.

The alchemist closed his eyes as he felt along the soft material. He ran his hand lower down, and suddenly, the material was gone. Now onto a different kind of texture, he fingered along the bumps, curves, and smoothness until he ran down across the first material, but in a different spot. Sighing, he ran his hand along the soft fabric. Noticing there were two layers, he explored for any other weird mishaps of this object in front of him.

As he ran his hand up again, he noticed that there seemed to be some folds of the rougher material as it ended and ran onto the softer one. The chibi stuck his hand under the rougher, black material and enjoyed the feeling. His thumb and index finger seemed to run across something… weird. He wrapped his hand around the strange object and started rubbing it. Ed enjoyed this, and didn't seem to notice his 'object' tense up. He did, however, hear the loud moan that cam from up above. Then realisation came.

Ed snapped his eyes open, and looked up. He stared straight into Envy's face, full of pleasure, and desire. The alchemist was almost too afraid to look down, but he just had to verify if what he had been stroking was… Ed's eyes dropped down to show his hand shoved inside Envy's skort.

He had just been feeling around Envy's body without knowing…

You can just imagine what happened after that.

Ed screamed and jumped back, waking up the homunculus completely.

Envy looked around to see Ed staring down at his hand as if was about to kill him. Looking closely at himself, he noticed his growing erection.

Ed stared at his hand for about two minutes straight. Envy looked at him and smirked.

"Feeling me up now, O'chibi?"

Ed gaped at the homunculus. "N-no!"

"Oh, well, just for a second there, I thought I felt your hand down my skort. I guess I was dreaming." Envy smirked as he stood up and walked towards the alchemist, knees a bit week from the pleasure of having Ed stroke him like that.

Envy sat in front of the chibi. "Y-yeah, you must have been dreaming!" Ed said quickly.

"Ya know, chibi, I'm not an idiot. What the hell did you think you were doing, practically raping me like that?"

"It's not rape if you want it." Ed said, smirking. Envy smirked back and leaned in close to the chibi.

"Well, then, I guess it wasn't rape then, eh?" He said. Before Ed could protest, Envy closed in the gap between their mouths.

Ed opened his mouth to say something, giving Envy a perfect chance to deepen the kiss. Envy took this chance and stuck his tongue into the alchemist's mouth.

Ed leaned into the kiss, obviously enjoying it. Envy ran his tongue along the inside of the blonde's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny.

Breaking apart for air, Ed sighed. He was speechless. He never would have thought of Envy as such a good kisser.

The homunculus stood up and walked out of the door. "Well, it's been fun Chibi-san, but I'm afraid I must leave!" He smiled as he walked out of the door, ignoring Ed's pleads for him to stay.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Al woke up to his alarm. He yawned as he pressed the 'Off' button. Grabbing some clothes and putting them onto his bed, the teenager walked into the bathroom. Stripping of his current attire, he walked towards the shower. Adjusting the water temperature, he stepped in and let the water rinse over his body.

After washing his hair, and such, Al grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom just to see Envy walk out of his brother's room.

"Well, it's been fun Chibi-san, but I'm afraid I must leave!"

_What's been fun? What the heck?_

As Al was about to take another step, Envy came running back into the apartment.

"Nah, I can't leave! I'd miss you too much!" He yelled as he ran into Ed's room, slamming the door behind him.

As Al listened, he noticed Envy say something, seemingly muffled, and walk over to the door. The homunculus swung it open and stared at the younger of the two Elric brothers. Ed walked up and stared.

The same thing ran through the two elders minds.

_Oh. Shit._

OOooOOooOOooOO

Yes. I was having a hard time writing this chapter. I can't believe I can multi-task that good, though. I mean, seriously. Talking on two phones, one of them 3-way, having non-stop IMs on both Yahoo and MSN, have music blasting, and having your friends freaking out in the kitchen with various foods and ingredients, it gets quite hard to write a story. And then having to clean up after your friends is hard too. But we're having like a full 2-week sleepover! D

I'm proud that I'm having a lot of people (Kyra, Mew, Tim, Jake, Jessii, Nati, Andy and Karl) sleep over at my house for 14 days. It would make many people proud.

Yes. This chapter has a higher rating then the others. Shut up. I wanted to get the pairing over and done with fast. I'll explain feelings and shit later. Right now, I have to make sure I hide the knifes before Jake finds them (I swear, that guy is like a Wrath clone…)!

R&R! THANK YOU


	6. Confusion

Okay. I am being a freak. Cause I want to. And I'm freakishly bored.

Okay the next chapter after this one is going to start off the problem, the angst, and maybe the tears. So this just might be the last chapter in this story for humour.

I _was_ going to give a preview of the next chapter and what goes on after, but I didn't want to wreck it!

OOooOOooOOooOO

Edward and Envy stared at the weirded-out, disturbed, confused teenager.

"W-what are you doing home so early?" Ed asked. Al just looked at him.

"Why are you and Envy getting along so well?"

_Shit. I can't just tell him I fucking kissed the guy. Shit, shit, shit, shit! What the hell am I supposed to say!_

"Uh…" Envy looked at the older Elric, who pondered over an answer. Well, why not tell him the truth?

"Dante is a fucking bitch who was probably on her period at the time, and she kicked me out. So I came to stay here, and your brother over here was feeling me up in my sleep."

"Was not!"

"Yess you were!"

Al just stared. More. This was… confusing to say the least. What was Envy doing in their apartment? And what is this talk about Ed feeling the homunculus up? This is just messed up.

"I was semi-conscious!"

"Doesn't change anything."

"Yes it does! I didn't know what I wa-"

"Umm…?"

Ed and Envy looked at the blonde as he stared back at the two.

"Just… leave it." Al sighed as he walked into his room.

OOooOOooOOooOO

There! That was not even a page long! And it took me a long time. I was just role playing non-stop with my friend. We're messed up like that!

Yes. Read and review and I shall try to get another chapter up that is at least two pages!


	7. Questions

I know it took long, but I was being stupid. Yea, I stayed at Tim's house for like, three days. Then he stayed at my house. And now he's poking me incessantly. Anyways, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer then the others. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

I feel like spitting on someone…

OOooOOooOOooOO

Ed sat on his bed. He yawned loudly, and pulled his knees to his chest.

The blonde was still confused about the earlier happenings.

OoOoO

FLASHBACK

OoOoO

_As Al stepped into his room, Ed went into his, Envy in tow._

"_Well, that was… awkward." Envy said, sitting down at Ed's desk._

_Ed mumbled a response, sitting on his bed._

"_Yeah. Well, I'm leaving for you two to fix this up yourselves. But, I'll be back!" Envy winked and jumped out of Ed's window._

OoOoO

END FLASHBACK

OoOoO

Ed had remained sitting for about, four hours now.

_Was that kiss some sick joke? What, were we both drunk or something? I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe it was just some twisted way of saying 'Never touch me in un named places again'. Yes. That may be it. Ow._

Ed pulled his hand from his hair, which he had a death grip on. Why? We will never know. Well, maybe we will.

Ed sighed. He decided to try and leave his hair in tact, but bite his finger nails instead. Less healthy, but who cares.

_Lalalalala… what the hell? I think I'm going crazy._

"EDWARD!"

The blonde alchemist screamed and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Finally. What's with you? I've been sitting here for about twenty minutes trying to get your attention!"

"Uh… Nothing..." Ed said.

Al sighed as Ed lied down on his bed, feet on his pillows.

"Brother, I'm worried."

Ed rolled his eyes. "About what?"

"A lot of things. About how you're sulking. About what's happening between you and Envy. About how you're losing you're mind."

"I'm not losing my mind!"

"Brother, you're using a book and a phone as your pillow."

"…Sometimes I like change" Al sighed.

"You're hopeless."

Ed didn't answer. He pushed the phone and book off the bed and they crashed to they floor.

"So, What_ is_ going on between you and Envy?"

"Nothing."

"I know there's a little something going on, brother."

Ed winced at the word 'little'. "Al, can you just leave it? I don't even know if the kiss meant anything."

"Kiss?_ Kiss?_ What kiss? You never told me he kissed you!"

"I'm sorry."

""Ed! What is going on! Tell me!"

"Al, just go away!"

"But brother I-"

"GET OUT!" Ed yelled at his brother.

Al frowned and stood up. He walked to the door and looked at Ed, tears in his eyes, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

_Brother_

OOooOOooOOooOO

-gasp- Ed is a big meanie!

Sorry the chapter took so long. I decided to sleep in till six pm every day this week .

And I wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. :(

I'll _try_ to get the next chapter up quicker. But for now, I shall leave you!

Review:D


	8. ATEENTION TO ALL

-----------------------------++ATTENTION++-----------------------------

I'm a lazy sucka so I don't believe I will be updating.

I know I'm crying inside, too.

BUT!!!!! I will make more! Cause I'm not too lazy for that! (If that makes sense)

So…. Yes. I mayy have a new account sometime… Hm… I should make that…

…

Yes.

I shall..

I shall tell you what it is when I have it.

AND GUESS WHAT!?!?!?!?!!?!?!

I just decided that if I'm REALLY bored I may write more. BUT DONE BE CHECKING BACK EVER 2 HOURS LIKE I DO TO STORIES!!!!

Cause It will indeed be a waste of time.

Hmmm

Yes.

I cream and cake do the ice cream and cake.

Yes.

I'm gonna shut up now xD

BYEBYE!!!

LOVE TO YOU ALL!!!! I GIVE YOU ALL MUFFINS!!!!!

pcee


End file.
